Estampe de rêve (OS, ZoroxRobin)
by Hakkuya
Summary: La Voie des samourais, voilà un sujet qui commence à titiller l'esprit de Robin. Elle tourne les pages de son livre et découvre une citation qui la laisse perplexe. L'historienne qui sommeille en elle veut en savoir plus. Et pour en savoir plus, autant s'adresser à la personne la plus concernée par le sujet. A sa surprise, Robin va découvrir un Zoro plus poétique que prévu.


Bonjour !

Voici un petit One-shot que j'ai vraiment envie de partager avec vous. Ça faisait un moment que je poireautais sur l'idée de faire un OS mais je ne trouvais jamais l'inspi' alors j'ai vite abandonné la chose. Mais par je ne sais quelle miracle, hier soir, dans un éclair d'illumination, cette histoire m'est venue en tête \o/

Vous comprendrez en lisant ce texte à quel point j'adore le Japon (bon peut-être pas à ce point, ok). On retrouve donc Zoro et Robin dans un univers plus japonisé que de coutume. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne délecture :3

 _One Piece appartient à Oda, les délires imaginatifs sont de moi._

* * *

 **ESTAMPE DE RÊVE**

Sous les rayons du soleil couchant, l'équipage du Chapeau de paille s'accordait un moment de détente dans la station thermale de l'île Suimin. Réputée pour ses sources d'eau chaude et son cadre pittoresque, Suimin invitait à la quiétude et au repos. Les voyageurs qui en revenaient s'en retrouvaient revigorés et ressourcés.

Un tel havre de paix ne laissa pas Zoro indifférent. Installé dans l'un des dojos de la station, le bretteur profitait du calme des lieux et se livrait à une séance de méditation. Les paupières retombées, sa respiration était lente et régulière.

Dans cet état profond de concentration, chaque distorsion de l'espace lui était percevable. Il sentait chacune des présences de ses compagnons dispatchés de part et d'autre de l'établissement. Luffy, Sanji et Brook se prélassaient dans le bain réservé aux hommes tandis qu'Ussop, Franky et Chopper s'inventaient une nouvelle danse loufoque sous le regard dépité de Nami.

L'épéiste prit un peu plus de temps pour repérer la présence de Robin. Elle était là, assise dans le coin d'une terrasse donnant sur cour. Ses pieds nus effleuraient le gazon verdoyant de la pelouse et ses doigts tournaient délicatement les pages d'un bouquin qu'elle venait surement de dénicher. Après quelques minutes d'attardement sur l'une des pages, l'archéologue finit par poser son livre sans l'avoir complètement lu. Pour ceux qui connaissaient Robin, un tel geste de sa part pouvait étonner. Ce fut le cas de Zoro qui entendit le pas assuré de la brune se diriger vers la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lorsqu'elle fit coulisser la porte, le regard implacable du bretteur se posa d'emblée sur elle. Evidemment, il l'avait entendu venir. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Sans un mot, Robin referma la cloison et vint s'installer près de l'épéiste.

Pendant un instant, elle resta silencieuse, pensive. Son regard d'azur scrutait le visage de Zoro qui avait indifféremment refermé ses yeux. Se sentant observé, il finit par s'adresser à l'historienne.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Robin afficha son éternel sourire énigmatique avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, je lisais un livre sur la Voie du samouraï et un extrait m'a interpellée. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

\- ça disait : « _la fleur parfaite est chose rare. On pourrait passer sa vie à en chercher une, et ce ne serait pas une vie gâchée_ ».

\- Donc ?

\- Donc, je me suis dit que tu es sans doute le seul ici à pouvoir comprendre tout le fondement de cette phrase.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Zoro préféra garder son silence. Robin le fixait avec un air interrogateur. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Face au silence insistant de son camarade, l'archéologue se résigna à ne pas obtenir de réponses et s'apprêta à partir. Mais le bretteur la devança en ouvrant la cloison et l'invita à le suivre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour aménagée dans un style sobre et zen. Un grand cerisier trônait en son centre, il était le point de convergence de trois bandes de pierres plates. Autour des deux pirates, un groupe de lucioles scintillait dans la nuit noire qui les entourait maintenant. Zoro en attrapa une à la volée et la rapprocha du visage de l'archéologue. La lueur jaune-vert qui en émanait se reflétait dans ses yeux.

\- La lueur de la luciole ne brille qu'un instant, elle est éphémère. Pour les mâles qui utilisent cette lumière pour se reproduire, l'issue est souvent mortelle. Pourtant, regarde ça.

Le bretteur désigna la nuée de petites lanternes qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Robin l'accompagna avec son regard.

\- Peu importe l'issue, ce qu'elles finissent par accomplir est tout simplement magnifique…lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire d'émerveillement face au tableau qui se dressait devant elle.

\- ça s'applique aussi pour nous. Même sans trouver cette « fleur parfaite », ce qu'on finit par accomplir en la cherchant dépasse toutes nos espérances.

Surprise par les paroles inattendues du bretteur, Robin ne put rien ajouter de plus. Elle ne le savait pas si poétique et devait s'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé sous cette facette.

\- Bon, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais profiter des sources, lança-t-il mollement.

Dans un silence qui leur allait si bien, ils s'acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger chacun vers leurs bains respectifs.

Seule, Robin savourait le calme et le confort du bassin d'eau chaude. A cette heure tardive, les occupants de la station avaient déjà rejoint leurs lits douillets. Comme un oiseau de nuit, elle aimait à se fondre dans l'ambiance nocturne qui plongeait les lieux dans un silence solennel. Haut dans le ciel, la pleine lune déployait fièrement ses subtils rayons d'argent. Le vent s'invita dans la forêt de cryptomerias qui entourait la station en laissant échapper un léger bruissement de feuillage. Le moment était tout simplement parfait.

Serviette autour de la taille, torse complètement nu, Zoro déambulait dans les couloirs de la station à la recherche des bains pour homme. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il errait désespérément pour retrouver son chemin. C'était la énième fois qu'il passait devant le dortoir des hommes d'où s'échappaient grassement les ronflements de ses compagnons. Il commençait à gravement s'impatienter quand il sentit les vapeurs d'eau chaude arriver jusqu'à lui. Bingo ! Le jeune homme à la tignasse verte se précipita vers la porte en face de lui.

L'endroit était calme et désert. Après s'être rincé à l'aide d'un petit seau en bois, il s'immergea rapidement dans l'étendue d'eau chaude qui s'offrait à lui. Tous ses efforts pour trouver la source en valait largement la peine. Bercé par l'humidité du bain, il ferma ses yeux en lâchant un soupire d'extase. Un éternuement lui remonta du fond de ses narines et l'extirpa quelques secondes de sa rêverie.

\- A tes souhaits, lui lança une voix provenant de sa gauche.

\- Hm, merci.

Le bretteur laissa couler un silence avant de se rendre compte à qui appartenait la voix qui s'était adressée à lui. Comme d'habitude, il avait eu du mal à repérer sa présence. Appuyée dans l'angle du bassin, Robin l'observait avec amusement. Un petit ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle vit le visage de Zoro tourner au rouge.

L'épéiste ne savait plus où se mettre. Par pudeur, il finit par détourner son regard du corps de Robin. Mais ce qu'il avait vu d'elle suffisait à le déstabiliser davantage. L'eau recouvrait son corps à hauteur des épaules. Bien que transparente, elle ne reflétait que subtilement le reste du corps de l'historienne qui se laissait deviner aux yeux du bretteur. Sous cette apparence de nymphe, Zoro la trouva incroyablement belle.

Suite à cette pensée, il eut immédiatement envie de s'enfuir. Mais nu comme il était, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de rester. Il allait devoir attendre que Robin sorte avant lui. Si étant qu'elle daigne sortir. Ce qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas le cas. L'archéologue comptait bien profiter de ce moment de pure décontenance et s'en donner à cœur joie.

Elle se rapprocha en se laissant glisser vers lui. Ce qui eût pour effet de renforcer l'immobilisme du bretteur. Malgré l'envie tentante qui montait en lui, il s'interdisait de la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il se laissait distraire par de telles faiblesses ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça, pas aussi faible, pas comme cet idiot de cuistot. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de ce genre, pourtant, face à Robin, il sentait que cette certitude perdait de plus en plus de son sens.

Il finit par céder. Du coin de l'œil, il contempla le visage serein et détendu qu'était celui de Robin. Ses yeux azurs se perdaient dans le vide et ses cheveux noirs reflétaient l'éclat argenté de la lune. Pendant un instant, il crut rêver.

Un léger battement d'ailes le ramena à la réalité. Une luciole se pavanait devant eux dans une série de clignotements réguliers. Avec cette danse luminescente, ce mâle tentait de séduire une autre luciole posée non loin de là, sur le rebord d'une pierre.

A cette vision, Robin songea au passage de son livre, _la fleur parfaite est chose rare…_ , elle demanda ensuite au bretteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est la _fleur parfaite_ pour toi ?

Décidemment, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher avec cette histoire. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Pour moi, c'est un idéal à atteindre. Une conviction qui trace la ligne de toute une vie.

\- Mais cela peut être autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ça dépend de l'objectif que tu te fixes.

\- Cet objectif à atteindre, peut être une personne ?

Zoro plongea son regard dans celui de Robin. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Oui, ça peut être ça aussi.

Une personne ? Le bretteur avait toujours pensé que son seul objectif était d'atteindre le Rio Ponéglyphe. Cette idée le surprit mais pas plus que ce qu'elle ajouta ensuite.

\- Et…si on l'a déjà trouvée cette fleur parfaite ? Si elle est toute proche de nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire ?

Zoro n'en revenait pas, était-elle vraiment en train de lui faire des avances ? ou était-ce les vapeurs qui lui montaient à la tête ? Dans tous les cas, il devait lui répondre.

\- On est sensé la cueillir…aussi vite que possible.

« Aussi vite que possible » ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir prononcé ces mots emplis de sous-entendus. Non, il ne devait pas se permettre un tel écart. Encore moins avec elle…

Mais ça, c'est le destin qui en faisait son affaire.

Robin esquissa un sourire discret et subtil. Elle venait d'entendre les paroles qu'elle attendait depuis un moment déjà. Sans un mot, elle écourta la distance qui la séparait du bretteur en se rapprochant de lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un l'autre et leurs souffles se mélangeaient aux nuages de vapeurs qui les enveloppaient. L'historienne posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de Zoro, puis la caressa.

\- Je n'ai qu'une fleur à cueillir, elle se trouve devant moi…

Vaincu par la tension de l'instant, le bretteur s'empara aussitôt des lèvres de Robin. Sans aucune retenue, il passa sa main dans la nuque de l'archéologue et la ramena vers lui. Le corps qu'il n'osait pas regarder quelques minutes plus tôt, se mêlait à présent au sien. Ce baiser langoureux qu'ils s'échangèrent longuement les fit frissonner de plaisir. Une sensation étrange les prit dans le bas ventre. Douce et à la fois palpitante, cette sensation les invitait à l'union. Leurs mains s'engageaient dans la découverte de leurs corps respectifs. Elles dessinaient chaque courbe, chaque renfoncement qui s'offrait à elles.

Zoro s'agrippa aux hanches de la brune. D'une poigne vigoureuse, il la ramena ensuite sur lui. L'épéiste s'imprégna du parfum fruité des cheveux de Robin tandis qu'elle recouvrait son cou de doux baisers. Le bretteur ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'immiscer en elle, son désir était bien trop fort. En cet instant où la tension les contenait fermement, alors même qu'ils luttaient contre elle, ils finirent par lâcher prise. Enfin, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Enfin, ils se livrèrent entièrement, l'un à l'autre.

Lentement, leurs muscles se détendirent pendant que leurs souffles haletants se calmaient peu à peu. La tête posée sur l'épaule du bretteur, Robin marqua son cou d'un dernier baiser avant de s'écarter. Elle lui offrit un sourire mémorable puis pencha la tête vers l'arrière en ajoutant :

\- Réveilles-toi…

Plus elle répétait ces mots, plus son image s'estompa jusqu'à laisser place à un écran noir. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Zoro comprit qu'il n'était pas dans une source thermale mais dans la vigie du Sunny. Il émergeait de ce rêve délicieux qu'il aurait voulu infini. Le clapotis des vagues, les cris de Luffy et d'Ussop, tout lui revint progressivement à l'oreille. Même la voix d'une certaine historienne.

\- Réveilles-toi, répéta-t-elle.

Zoro ouvrit ses paupières dans un brusque sursaut. Accroupie devant lui, Robin l'observait de son habituel sourire. Elle lui désigna un plateau-repas posé à ses côtés.

\- Tu dormais si profondément que personne n'a osé te réveiller pour le dîner.

Hanté par les images de son rêve, le bretteur mit du temps avant de lui répondre. Il sortit enfin de sa torpeur et ajouta :

\- Ah, désolé. Merci pour le repas.

\- Ca devait être un rêve très spécial…, dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Zoro sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues comme s'il avait été mis à découvert. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se ressaisir et observa Robin qui vint s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Ça te dérange si je reste là ? En bas, ils font trop de raffut pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.

Là encore, le bretteur s'éternisa avant de répondre. A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, il sentait sa gorge se nouer et son ventre fourmiller. Il tenta d'être aussi bref que possible dans ses phrases. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant elle.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle lui lança un charmant sourire en guise de remerciement et commença à feuilleter le livre qu'elle tenait en main

C'était un ouvrage aux reliures dorées et sophistiquées. Sur la couverture, une image interpella le regard de Zoro. Deux lucioles y étaient dessinées. Au-dessus d'elles, le titre était écrit en lettres capitales de couleur jaune-vert. A sa lecture, l'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La phrase suivante y était inscrite : _La fleur parfaite est chose rare._


End file.
